Secrets
by Promises Like Piecrust
Summary: Kailla, a life always haunted by nightmares, at times she goes days without sleep for fear of sleeping. When her nightmares become real she realizes there is more than just good and bad in the world.
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, but wish I did, I only own the characters that I create.

A/N: Of course this takes place in England and will most likely travel around but who really knows. This whole situation takes place a few years after Voldemorts fall from power.

_Summary: Kailla is a simple girl who has just moved to England to attend school. Her life has always been haunted by nightmares, many times she goes days without sleep for fear of sleeping. When her nightmares become real she realizes there is more than just good and bad in the world of men._

"Kailla! I'm looking for Kailla!" A voice shouted out from the crowd. Kailla had only just walked out of the airport to see a man standing with her name on a sign, she thought that sort of thing only happened in the movies or for really important people. She never thought she would ever see her name on a sign outside of an airport.

"I'm Kailla." She said.

"Alright miss, if you'll just bring your things over here we'll be on our way." He started to lead her to his car.

"I didn't order a car to pick me up though, are you sure your supposed to pick me up?"

"Well your Kailla Parker right? Going to school here aren't ya?" She nodded her head. "Well the school always sends cars to pick up students from the airport. So if you'll please miss we have to be on our way." He led her to a very slick black car, windows tinted black. Kailla couldn't believe she would be riding in this beautiful car. She had always ridden in crappy cars that her father had bought for little money and fixed them to work right. The newest car she had ridden in was a 90'. The man opened the door for her after he had put all her luggage in the trunk.

"Um, I didn't get your name sir?"  
"Oh its Jack, miss." Kailla put her hand out for him to shake he grabbed it with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jack, you can call me Kailla. I don't like that whole miss crap." With a last smile at Jack she slid into the back seat.

Kailla began her journey by just starring out the window at all the wonderful things on the side of the road. All the beautiful trees and cute little houses Kailla was falling in love with the place already, looking at all the scenery when about ten minutes into the drive Jack began to tell her a little about all the stuff they had passed.

"That there is where my mum fell flat on her face when I was a boy, broke her nose but she got a nice little settlement form it, started up this company." Kailla laughed a little in her seat but kept right on listening. "There is where I proposed to my wife, sweet old girl, knew she was to be my wife when I saw her. Course she didn't know we where meant to be but I got her to see it." Kailla smiled she couldn't help but start to warm up to him.

"How long have you been married?" She asked leaning forward to hear better.

"We've been married for nearly 40 years now, we got 10 kids all of them in the family business not all drivers mind you I don't want my daughters doing the driving' with all those crazy's out there but my sons are though." He smiled to himself talking about his kids.

"You must really love your family Jack. Ten kids that's a lot of kids, in my family there's only me and my broth…" She stopped in mid sentence a tear she help formed at her eye.

"What's wrong miss, I mean Kailla?"

"Oh its, its just, its only me now, besides my mom and dad of course. My brother passed away a few weeks ago."

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry to hear that. If it's none of my business mind, but how did he go?"

"Oh nobody really knows actually. So how far is it?" She asked trying to change the topic to something else.

We're nearly there maybe about two minutes. If we don't hit anymore lights." With that the rest of the journey was in silence, Kailla sat in the back thinking about her brother, they where twins. So of course his death was extremely hard on her he was her best friend. Even though they where nothing alike they where a perfect pair doing homework together and everything, almost inseparable.

"Here we are." Jack said as he got out of the car and walked around to open her door. "Now miss, Kailla, if you need anything you just give this number a call and I or one of my sons will be over to help you." He handed her a card with a number on it. "Now I'm serious if you need anything, can't imagine what you're going through loosing your brother and all so if you need a job or what ever I'm your man."

They said their goodbyes and parted Kailla couldn't help but feel a lot of respect for that man. Kailla stood in her room, she was lucky enough to have it to herself for now. Her room mate would be arriving next week when everyone else would, she opted to come early to get away from her family she felt like she needed to be alone. They had been driving her crazy the past week they constantly asking her questions, looking at her funny, random flowers all over the house. She just had to leave. As Kailla stood around her new home she got used to the idea of living here even thought it would have been better to have her brother here, they had both gotten into the school and where planning to live in an apartment together but with what happened that wouldn't be happening.

She looked at her bags and decided to start unpacking her things the last thing she unpacked was her sheets. When she pulled them out and started putting her sheets on her new bed, her mom decided to buy her new furniture, she realized how tired she really was. She really liked this bed it was supposed to be one of the best supposedly it helps you drop right of to sleep, but Kailla didn't sleep much anyways it had been a ten hour flight and she didn't sleep at all. But her new bed might proof to be different she sat on the edge of it and feeling how soft it was she laid back and felt it swallow her up in its soft voluptuous cushions and not knowing it fell asleep.

* * *

Kailla stood in an empty parking lot, not a car in sight. She walked in a slow small circle looking at her surroundings seeing if there was anyone but her answer came quicker then she actually wanted. A car came around a corner squealing its tires racing toward her as if she wasn't there. When it came closer her heart beat fast and when it came to a halt in front of her she let out a heavy sigh. A man stepped out and he was hooded and cloaked. He stepped toward her making her back away she stopped when she heard a pop behind her, she turned on the spot to see what had made the sound but a man had appeared out of nowhere dressed the same as the man from the car. They both wore black cloaks Kailla had never seen any man dress like that before except for Goths at her school back home but never anyone who appeared to be this old. They stood there for a long while with out saying anything, the silence was bearing down on them when finally the one behind Kailla spoke.

"Do you have it?" She could tell that he had a thick harsh accent.

The man by the car nodded and walked toward the other holding out a file.

"Her name is Kailla Parker she is coming into the country today she needs watching, she is one of the Hiddens." Kaillas' mind went blank, sleep for her was always an unwanted adventure she never knew what she would dream about at night when she was able to sleep. But after this little dream she slept. She actually slept she hadn't _slept_ in years.

_I promise Viktor is going to appear soon if you caught the hint he kind of showed up earlier_.


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, but wish I did, I only own the characters that I create.

A/N: Of course this takes place in England and will most likely travel around but who really knows. This whole situation takes place a few years after Voldemorts fall from power.

When Kailla woke the next day She felt so refreshed, she hadn't felt this good before. Never having a real good night sleep she had always tossed and turned in her bed at home or had tried as hard to not fall asleep in fear of the nightmares that awaited her in her sleep. But she was thinking now after such a good sleep that it was a really good idea to come to England if she kept sleeping the way she was, then everything would work out fantastically. Kailla took the opportunity to look around her little apartment to see if there was anything that didn't work, or was just too disgusting to keep. So she roamed the place fiddling with this and that, but when she came to the door that leads into the hall she found that it squeaked louder then it had the night before. She decided this would be the perfect opportunity to go out and find a hardware store to get something for the door. She quickly dressed and headed out into the street hoping that she would just get a feel for her new surroundings.

* * *

"Excuse me sir?" She said as one of the employees walked passed her again. "Excuse me." She said again trying to get his attention. 

"Don't mind him miss, he can't hear all that well. What can I help you with?" A man had walked up to her with a grin.

"Oh, I have a squeaky door and I need something for it." She said.

"Right this way." He led her down an isle and picked up a can and handed it to her. "Now is this all that you need." She nodded. "Alright I can ring you up over here.

With her little adventure over she started to head back to the apartment when out of the corner of her eye she saw a man leaning up against a wall. For a second she felt frightened but what could really happen, she was just being stupid. When she got back to the apartment she had a message on her answering machine, it flashed a bight number 5. Great who in the world would leave five messages. She pushed the button.

"Hunny, this is mom just wanted to know how the flight went. Call me when you get this message." Kailla rolled her eyes.

"Miss Parker, this is Jack from yesterday. Well I have one of your bags that got left in my car. Just give me a call back and I'll bring your bag over or I'll meet you somewhere and we'll get it taken care of." BEEP

"CLICK." A hang up.

"CLICK." Another hang up.

"CLICK." _Another_ hang up.

"That's funny three hang ups in a row someone with a wrong number probably." She said to her self as she pulled out her new purchase. She walked over to her door and started to spray it on the hinges when her phone rang. She quickly walked over to it and answered.  
"Hello?"

"Hello?" It was a mans voice.

"Who is this?" She said in a teasing voice thinking it was her dad.

"Is this Kailla Parker?"

"Yes who's this?" CLICK.

She shook her head, now that was really weird. Maybe it was the building manager making sure she had arrived, but then why didn't he say who it was? Kailla couldn't help the feeling that seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling she had felt when her brother had died. Just to be sure she walked over to lock her door, but she didn't reach it. The phone rang again.

She hesitated for a second, but she quickly ran forward and locked the door before she answered.

"Hello?" She said her voice shaking a little.

"Kailla?" Kailla sighed it was her mom.

"Yeah mom." All the tension that had been building in her back had suddenly calmed.

"Why haven't you called me back? Oh well, so how was your flight did you sleep any?"

"You know I didn't." She suddenly felt like hanging up the phone she really didn't want to talk to her mom at the moment. She heard her mother sigh. "You really should try those sleeping pills the doctor gave you. I'm sure they will help you so much."

"Mom I'm not taking drugs. Look I have to go I'm meeting someone for lunch talk to you later." With that she hung up with out a very good adieu.  
She went back into her room and looked for the card that Jack and given her the day before. When she found it in her pocket of the pants she had been wearing the day before she rushed back to the phone before her mother could call back and dialed the number. It rang for a couple of times before anyone answered.

"Hullo?" A voice answered in a harsh accent that tugged at Kailla memory.

"Is Jack there?" The man mumbled for a minute before she heard the phone being passed to someone.

"Hello? Who is this?" She could tell that it was Jack.

"Jack this is Kailla from yesterday you called and said that you had something of mine, I was wondering if I could come get it or something." She said as she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

"Oh yes, yes. Well how about in 20 minutes?"

"That would be perfect."

* * *

When Kailla walked into the little café that they had planned to meet she sat in one of the front tables so that she could see when he came in. As she looked around the little café there was only enough room for six tables, all the tables where made up all nice and cute. With a little flower vase and a candle it made the whole place really homey. When a bell chimed she looked toward the door hoping it was Jack. But it was someone different, a tall skinny man with a hooked nose when he looked over at her he had a glower on his face. She figured he was meeting someone he was planning on breaking up with. 

Kailla had been sitting for nearly 20 minutes and was starting to get impatient, she walked to the door and looked out hoping to see him walking toward her but he was still no where to be seen. When she walked back to her seat she noticed that the man who had just came in was sitting at a table right next to hers sipping something with steam coming out the top. Why had he chosen to sit there? There were a lot of empty tables all around, 'surely he didn't want me to hear his conversations', but he had chosen to sit there. Kailla just shrugged it off and went back to her quickly cooling hot cocoa, before she left her apartment she thought she should have brought a book but thought that Jack would show up rather soon so there would be no point but now she was wishing she had brought that book. She couldn't help but feel that Jack was just trying to waist her time but when the bell chimed at the door she looked up and saw Jack coming toward her with a frown on his face.

"Hey there, sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. I had a driver quit on me today and I've had to take his jobs today." He stood next to the table looking down at her.

"It's no big deal. Do you have my stuff?" She couldn't help but notice he kept looking over at the man sitting to the table next to her. She turned her head to look at him but he was just sitting there looking out one of the windows sipping his drink.

"Yes I have it out in my car, if you would just come out there with me then you'll be on your way." Kailla nodded stood to follow him to his car. Not noticing he man from the table stand to follow them.

A/N I hope you liked tis one all the fun is going to start in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

SECRETS

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, but wish I did, I only own the characters that I create.

A/N: Of course this takes place in England and will most likely travel around but who really knows. This whole situation takes place a few years after Voldemorts fall from power.

"What are you doing let go of me!" She struggled against Jack but his grip was too strong. "Jack, let me go, LET ME GO!" She pulled her free hand back and tried to punch him in the face but his other hand shot out and put it down to her side.

"Sorry miss, but I have to. You don't know what he will do to me if I don't take you." He shoved her into the back seat of his car and locked it. But of course she still tried to open it, damn those child locks. When he opened his door she screamed as loud as she could but no one paid any attention.

"Please Jack just let me go I haven't done anything to you." She leaded forward hoping that he would listen to her plea, but he just ignored her. "Jack, Jack, JACK!" He then closed the newly added plastic screen closed so to block her out as best he could. As he started his car a man walked up to his window and knocked on it. Jack looked over not really wanting to roll his window down, but did anyway.

"Can I help you?" Jack said as he rolled his window down a crack. But with out of the blue a hand shot threw the glass and grabbed Jack by the throat.

"Unlock the doors." He said.

Jack sputtered for a minute clearly refusing to do anything the man at the window wanted until the man added more pressure to his throat and Jack quickly unlocked the doors. But before Kailla could even open the door and run away someone had opened the door and was being pulled out by a pair of ruff hands again. She was starting to get bruises all over her arms and just the slightest touch would have made her whimper in pain, so being pulled out by these hands made tears leap to her eyes. She held back the scream that was on her tongue until she stepped out next to the man with the harsh grip it was the man that had sat next to her table. She screamed in his face but he didn't even react to her, so she screamed again louder but still no affect. So she resorted to stomping hard on his foot, it only resorted in a grunt and him turning his permanent glare on her. He started to mumble under his breath but Kailla couldn't make any of it out.

"Please let me go…." Her words trailed off when she saw the man by the drivers side door pull something out of his pocket, Kailla took a step back thinking it was a gun but it was just a stick. The man nodded to her captor and he then pulled out a stick too, he then rapped it hard on her head and a cool feeling ran all down her body starting where he had hit her. He then pulled her after him shortly followed by the other who was a little shorter then the hooked nosed one but seemed more muscular.

"Why won't you let me go? I haven't done anything." But again her vocalizations where ignored, again she tried to pull herself away but her attempt was futile.  
"Vhy don't you just stun the girl." The man from behind said as he came level with them.

"She has to be avake vhen ve get there, he might think something vent wrong, and besides ve're nearly there." With that all communications ended.

* * *

Kailla sat still in the room she was just put in, she was alone and she suddenly felt very cold. When she walked into the building with her captors she was again smacked hard on the head followed by a strange feeling. She couldn't help but notice all of the weird looks she was given by the people inside the place but she tried to keet her eyes down to the ground wishing she was somewhere else. When she was taken into the room the hook nosed man told her to sit and to stay put, and she didn't dare move from the spot. 'I want to go home.' She said to her self as a tear ran down her cheek. When she heard the door open behind her she quickly wiped it away.

"Hello Ms. Parker." She turned to see a short fat man come toward her. "I'm sure you are wondering what the bloody hell your doing here? Well let's start off right shall we, my name is Clement Fletcher. I am your friend unlike that man Jack, your lucky we found you when we did." He walked over to the desk that sat in front of Kailla and as if from nowhere a pot of tea appeared, Kailla had to blink a few times but she was sure it wasn't there before.

"Please have some tea miss, it will do you so much good." He poured her a cup and handed it to her. The warmth of the cup seemed to make all the cold flee from her body, when she sipped it she felt like she would never be cold again.

"Now Ms. Parker, I'm sure you want some answers. So go ahead and ask away I will try to answer what I can."

Kailla sat for a moment in silence just trying to enjoy the warmth from the tea. But it came crashing around her eyes when she remembered where she was. She sat in a chair in a room by someone that she didn't know and had no idea of what he wanted from her, she said a silent prayer that she would come out of this alive.

"What do you want from me?" She asked looking up at the man sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Want? Nothing, need, well that's different. I think you should ask what do I need from you?" He said clearly wanting her to be the one to ask it.

"What do you need from me?"

"Your safety. I need you to stay safe."

"Why?"

"There are men in my world that would see you dead and I don't want you dead." He looked at her with complete sincerity making her believe that he wasn't lying to her.

"Why?"

"Because of what you are." Clement had a frown on his face that told Kailla that it wasn't just for that reason.

"What else? I know there is something else." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I knew you would." He laughed a little to himself. "Like I said it's because of what and who you are. You see, we have prophecies in our world and well one of them was leaked out and it concerned, well you in a way. It was about the Hiddens normally the Hiddens are within our world gone to our schools and everything but the prophecy said: 'Those that have remained unclaimed by both worlds.' So it was obvious that it was either you or your brother but unfortunately we couldn't get to him in time."

"Wait a minute, I don't understand anything of what you are saying. Your world, Hiddnes, your schools? What are you talking about?" Her confusion was obvious.

"The world of magic my dear." He then pulled a stick out of his pocket like Kailla had seen from the hooked nosed man and the short one. He twirled it in his hand then out of nowhere a bundle of flowers appeared. Kailla look on in shock not really understanding, but she made no comment so Clement continued.

"So they got to your brother before we could, so we had only one alternative and that was you. You see we have no other choice because you are so special I should say, your parents were Hiddens also but they chose a life of non-magic they became Muggles. In truth I think they have lost their powers but when you and your brother were born they had you live as them. When letters came from the Institute they just threw it away and never told you about it. In doing this they had sealed your fate in our world." He became quite and just looked at her tying to get a feel of her emotions. "Kailla I know this doesn't make any since at the moment but it is imperative that you accept it, it's your life and many others at stake. It may take time but you MUST accept it." He then started toward the door but paused. "I have a room ready for you, when you want just knocked and Viktor will take you there. And if you have any questions just ask him. Good-bye for now Kailla.

A/N I hope you like this chapter, more fun in the next chapter. Mainly between Kailla and Viktor.


	4. Chapter 4

SECRETS

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, but wish I did, I only own the characters that I create.

A/N: Of course this takes place in England and will most likely travel around but who really knows. This whole situation takes place a few years after Voldemorts fall from power.

Kailla sat in her seat for nearly an hour not wanting to leave the one room that she was already comfortable with. She sat thinking that she should have stayed home she would have been safe there, but then, no she wouldn't have Clement said that they would have come looking for her they had already found her brother and undoubtedly they would have come after her next. They _did_ come looking for her they found her and almost got her too if it hadn't been for the hooked nosed man and the other she would most likely be dead. When Kailla heard a knock at the door behind her she jumped.

"Yes?" She said with a quiver in her voice. When the door opened she saw the hooked nosed man poke his head inside.

"Excuse me but, vould you like me to take you to your room?" He asked.

"Oh, um, yeah that would be nice thank you." She stood from her chair and followed the hooked nose man from the room. She didn't remember him being so big.

"Um, I don't know your name." She stated wanting to get his name.

"My name is Viktor, Viktor Krum." He said when he reached for a door handle and opened it. "This vill be your room, mine is just across the hall, if you need anything just come get me." He waited for her to walk into the room before he started to close the door.

"Wait," He paused just before he closed her door. "Thank you Mr. Krum. Thank you for everything."

"Viktor just call me Viktor." He then closed the door with a snap.

As Kailla looked around her new room she saw the bed and noticed that it looked extremely comfortable, but she hesitated in getting into it in case she had a dream. She hated having dreams, in a way they where her worst enemy. Her worst nightmare would be to never wake from a dream and be stuck in that depth and not able to get out. But still she did walk toward the bed and sat on it, so soft. She laid down, so very soft. She got under the covers, so unbelievably comfortable.

* * *

Kailla stood in a dark room she could hear water dripping down from the ceiling, there was another sound one she wasn't sure what it was. Almost like a sobbing. A stream of light started to come from the bottom corner of the room, from a door, when it opened two men walked into the room.

"Where is he?"

"He's there hiding in the corner. You go get him." The man walked forward and headed right for Kailla she instinctively backed away but when the man walked passed her she turned to see him move toward a man crouched on the floor. The man cruelly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along the floor till they got to the door. Then both men grabbed him and pulled him along, his feet just dragged along the floor.

"Can't wait to see what he's going to do."

"Should be interesting."

Kailla followed them as fast as she could but they where much taller then she was she had to run to keep up with them. They went down many halls and threw doors up stairs Kailla was starting to wonder if they were ever going to get anywhere. Going threw one last set of doors into a large room with a vaulted ceiling Kailla realized that this was where they were to go.

"Bring the swine here!" A voice yelled from the one end of the room.

"Here he is sir." The man was thrown onto the floor face down. He laid there for a few minutes breathing deeply trying to ketch his breath.

"Please let me go sir, it wasn't my fault." Kailla took a sharp breath, it was Jack.

"Don't give me excuses! I wanted her the first time she stepped into your car, but _NO_, you let her go then. Today she was in your car again, but you let her go. You fool what makes you think I would forgive you of this." A man walked out from behind a high backed chair, hooded and cloaked. "You will die, you will die for everything you have ruined." The man raised his hand to Jacks fallen form, when a green light flashed threw the air Kailla felt a pain in her stomach that she hadn't felt before. A screamed formed at her lips that she couldn't hold back, it echoed in the room she stood.

* * *

"Kailla, Kailla vake up!" She received a sharp slap across the face. Her eyes shot open reveling Viktor kneeling on top of her with her arms pinned above her head with one hand the other was shooting back to hit her again but when he saw that her eyes were open he put it down at her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"What happened?" She asked her cheek still stinging.

"I heard you screaming so I came in here to see vhat vas the matter, vhen I came in you vere svuirming on the bed. Vhen I couldn't vake you I had to hit you, sorry." He said looking down at her.

"Don't be sorry you woke me up from a terrible nightmare." Kailla looked down realizing that Viktor was only in his underwear and was still on her, she quickly looked up to the top of the head board. "Um, do you think you could get off of me?"

Viktor jumped off of her. "Sorry, let me go get my robe I'll be right back." With that he quickly ran off. Kailla got off the bed and went over to the mirror in the corner of the room, she looked at her cheek to see if there would be a bruise but nothing seemed to be happening. When she remembered her hurt arm she took her jacket off to see her arm, there were a few bruises on her arm but they all seemed to be from Jack every where that Viktor had grabbed her was only red. She heard a knock on the door and Viktor came in holding the same stick he had been holding before.

"Why do you all carry around those sticks?" Viktor looked at her in confusion, when it finally clicked he laughed.

"Its not a stick, it's my vand." He walked over to her and reached for her arm. When she pulled away he looked at her with that glare and she put her arm out for him to see. He held it in his hand and put his wand to her bruises and mumbled under his breath and before her eyes she saw her bruises vanish.

"Wow. That was amazing thank you." She ran a hand over her arm amazed that it was healed.

"Don't mention it, it vas just a simple healing spell. Is there one on your cheek." She shook her head. When she looked up at him he had started walking back toward the door.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked turning back to her. She thought for a moment thinking if she really needed anything.

"No I guess not, I'll see you in the morning then." She said.

Viktor stood by the door not yet walking through it. "Are you sure there is nothing you need?" She nodded. "Alright. I vill see you in the morning. Tomorrow I vill show you around." With a small wave he left the room.

Kailla sat in that chair all night not sleeping another wink, fear is one of the worst things a person has to face. Imagine being faced with that fear every night.

A/N Thank you to your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

SECRETS

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, but wish I did, I only own the characters that I create.

A/N: Of course this takes place in England and will most likely travel around but who really knows. This whole situation takes place a few years after Voldemorts fall from power.

When the sun rose that day Kailla was still sitting in the same chair in the same position. She had to force herself to stay awake, there was no way she was going to sleep now after that dream she had that night. She also didn't feel like being woken up with a slap across the face. She wondered how long she had been there screaming and squirming till Viktor got there, she'd just have to ask him when he got up. Kailla went to get her watch out of her pocket but it wasn't there she walked over to the bed to see if it had fallen out when she had been sleeping when she found it down at the bottom of the bed a knock came from the door.

"Come in." She called as she put the sheets back into place. When she looked up a man walk into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Where would you like this miss?"

"Um, I don't remember ordering this."

"Ah, it was ordered by Mr. Krum across the hall. He told me to tell you to stay in your room till he gets here. He should only be a few minutes." He placed the tray on the table next to the chair she had spent the night in. He bid her farewell and left the room.

Kailla walked over to the fresh plate of food and began to eat. When she was nearly finished Viktor walked in looking aggravated. But then didn't he always have that look on his face?

"Is something wrong?" He only grunted. She shrugged and continued to eat.

Viktor had moved to the window and was now looking out of it, as if to make sure that there was nobody hanging around outside. But her room was blocked by a building so the only view you had was the side of the building.

"What are you doing?" She asked, again he only grunted, she rolled her eyes and finished the last bit of hot chocolate. She sat back and pulled her feet up underneath her and folded her arms trying to get comfortable in the chair, but then again she had sat in it all night.

"Ve vill be going soon." Viktor said.

"Going?"

"Out." He fell silent and kept looking out the window. Kailla rolled her eyes, she didn't think spending the whole day with this man would be very fun.

"Have you finished eating?" He asked still facing the window.

"Yes."

"Good, ve need to go now." He said finally turning away from the window to face her.

"What if I don't want to go? What if I just want to stay here?"

"I'm afraid that is not an option, ve have people ve need to meet today." He moved toward their door and opened it for her. She walked through the door and stood in the hall with her arms folded waiting for Viktor to lock the door. He pulled out the stick, or wand as he had called it, and waved it over the door. When he turned around Kialla turned and started to walk down the hall the way they had come the night before. But she was stopped when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"I need you to stay behind me." Viktor grunted in her ear.

"Why?" She asked turning to him. "Am I still not safe even here with your people?"

"It's not that. There's just people here that I don't trust." Kailla rolled her eyes as Viktor walked in front of her.

"Vhy do you roll your eyes so much?" He asked turning back to her.

"It's the way I show I'm annoyed."

Viktor nodded and continued to walk on. When they walked through the main building and out the back Viktor walked over to a brick wall and tapped on it.

'These people are so weird.' Kailla thought to her self.

"Come." Viktor grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the wall. When the bricks started to rearrange into a doorway, Kaillas mouth fell open. Viktor acted like it was nothing but Kailla had to stop and stare. She didn't think she would ever get used to this whole magic thing.

"Come ve are late." He pulled at her arm and they walked through the doorway.

"That was amazing." She said flabbergasted.

"Just vait, you'll see more than just that."

Viktor lead her into a street filled with people, some Kailla wouldn't have said they where people, they all gathered around windows here and there. Kailla couldn't help but look with bewilderment at how they where all dressed, Viktor was dressed in pants and a T-shirt he was dressed normal. The word normal, the boundary if it kept changing.

"Viktor!" Kailla looked around to see the same man from yesterday come running up from behind them. When Viktors name was called Kailla noticed the people turn to see the source of the shouting, when their eyes fell on Viktor there was a gasp that erupted into the air that was heard by everyone. People started to whisper under their breath to each other.

'It's Viktor Krum, dear.'

'Oh my, he is so handsome.'

Viktor had froze, he was now staring daggers at the man who had come level with them.

"Sorry. They are going to meet us at the book shop." Viktor grunted and turned to continue to walk, when the man started to follow them Kailla turned to look at him.

"What is you name?"

"Oh, that right we have not been introduced. My name is Jethro, but most people call me Jeff." He stuck out his hand and Kailla took it with a smile on her face.

"Well you know who I am so there we go."

The continued to walk on down the street and to her great pleasure they where silent the rest of the time. When they reached a book store Kailla read the name Flourish and Blotts, 'Huh, never hear that name before.'.

"Viktor, Jeff in here." A voice came from just inside the door.

"Here ve go." Viktor pushed Kailla threw the door and into the shop.

"No need to be so ruff, I know how to walk thanks."

Viktor merely grunted and walked off to the back of the store.

"Jeff, why is he always so grumpy?"

"He's not grumpy, you just have to let him warm up to you." Jeff said as he picked up a book that was on the table next to him. When they heard a door open in the back Jeff quickly dropped the book and took a step away from it.

"Oh please Jeff, I know what you just did." A women started to come down toward them. "Hello, my name is Hermione. You must be Kailla." As Hermione came closer she put her hand out to shake Kaillas hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." Kailla had no idea who this girl was but she seemed nice enough.

"Follow me they are waiting for you in the back."

Kailla and Jeff followed Hermione to the back where they found a man with dark hair sitting with Viktor talking very fast but stopped when they walked into the room. When the dark haired man saw them he rose to his feet and put his hand out to Kailla.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, you must be Kailla. Viktor here has been filling me in on you. Please sit." With there being only four seats Hermione gave her apologies. "Sorry but we don't have a lot of chairs. I need to go and finish stocking the shelves upstairs but I'll bring you some tea in a little while."

"So Kailla, how have you been dealing?" Harry said leaning closer to her.

"How am I supposed to deal with it? I'm just taking it in stride I guess."

"You can deal with it how ever you want. I just don't want you to get too overwhelmed." He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Viktor tells me that you had a nightmare last night, want to tell me what it was about?"

Kailla looked shocked, why was it any of his business? She shook her head, 'I'm not going to tell him anything! Where does he get off asking questions like that?'

"I'm not telling you a thing." Kailla folded her arms. "I don't see why you need to know."

"It vill help us in the long run." Viktor grunted to her.

"How?" She asked. Viktor rolled his eyes, she didn't think he liked her much.

Harry laughed to him self. "Good old days." He said to himself. "Look Kailla, you are a Hidden, and they usually have very tuned skills. I thought that your dreams may be the key to finding out what your skill is." Kailla looked at him, he looked sincere.

"The dream was about the cab driver who tried to kidnap me. He was in a prison cell then he was taken out and killed by some man. That's what it was."

Harry looked down at the table to a piece of paper. He smoothed his hands over it smoothing it corners, he then pushed it toward Kailla. When she looked at it she gasped.

"Its him, what happened to him?" It was a picture of Jack in a horrible position in a pile of leaves.

"The man who is looking for you did that to him. Its called Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. The muggles still have no leads they found his body hours ago and they are puzzled."

"Muggles?" She asked with confusion.

"None magic people." Grunted Viktor.

Kailla nodded, "So the man looking for me was the one who killed Jack. What will he do to me if he gets me?"

"I don't think this is the time for that. At a later date I will explain it to you but not now. So your dreams, have you ever had one like this before?"

Kailla sat thinking for a moment when the first dream she had when she arrived. "I hade one when I first got here, there was a man in a parking lot, he was being given information about me."

Harry let out a small laugh. "Well that was me giving Viktor your information, I think that every time you have a dream like these you should tell me immediately, or Viktor. Your dreams aren't dreams, they are a glimpse into the present, not future. So when you have one it is very important to tell someone even if they aren't significant to you." Harry stood and went back into the store when he came back he had a book in his hand. "Do you like to read?" Kailla nodded. "Alright I want you to read this book, it's about dreams." He handed it to her it was as thick as a dictionary her eyes widened.

"Its not that bad, I read it." Harry said shrugging. "and you need to remember that when you read it, for get everything you know."

Kailla laughed. "Alright."

"Well I think its time you went back to your hotel room Kailla. Jeff will see you back." Jeff stood from his chair and headed to the door. "I have somethings I need to finish talking to Viktor, I'm sure he would'nt mind showing you around later but for now please stay in your room." Kailla nodded.

A/N Sorry it took so long.


	6. Chapter 6

SECRETS

Chapter six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, but wish I did, I only own the characters that I create.

A/N: Of course this takes place in England and will most likely travel around but who really knows. This whole situation takes place a few years after Voldemorts fall from power.

'Stay in my room!' Kailla said to her self as she walked back and forth in her room. 'They do a lot of bossing around.' She turned and glared at the door willing someone to come through it. Her irritation grew as the hours ran along she had even resorted to counting the floor boards but that didn't last long, she couldn't quit get past 1,000 with out loosing her place. She then picked up a pen that had been left by a previous occupant and began twirling it between her fingers, time had past and her irritation grew to a dangerous level taking it out she threw the pen she had in her hand at the door. It didn't even hit it, her brow wrinkled, she grabbed something else and the same thing it didn't even hit it. She walked up to it and placed her hand to it but her hand stopped an inch from the door. 'That's odd.' She backed up to the other end of the room, when she had her back to the wall she ran head long at the door but just as she was close the door opened. She ran right into Viktor.

"Vhat are you doing?" He asked sharply.

"The door, I couldn't touch it." Viktor looked at her like she was crazy. "Come I vill show you around."

Kailla narrowed her eyes at him for not believing her and followed him down the hall, remembering to stay behind him.

"What are you going to show me?" She asked when they had walked into the court yard just out side the pub.

"Stuff." He grunted at her.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" He turned to her.

"I talk vhen I need to." He said as he struck the stones and the doorway opened up and he walked threw it.

"So how do I get you to talk more?"

"Ask qvestions." He said with a smile.

"So what's your full name?"

"Viktor Krum." He put a hand on the small of her back to guide her threw a crowd.

"Viktor Krum!" A girl screamed behind Kailla. "Oh my god!"

"Come ve need to hurray." He grabbed her wrist and started to run.

"Why are we running?"

"Just run!" He pulled her faster as they wound down the street till the got to an open door and ran threw it Viktor shut it and locked it. He walked over to the window to see a gaggle of girls run passed the window he let out a sigh, he then opened the door back up.

"What was that all about?"

Viktor looked at her, "It's a…"

"Because Viktors' famous." A man said walking up behind Kailla. "Hello Vik."

"Hello Fred." Kailla turned to stair at a tall red headed man with odd cloths on.

"How is business?" Viktor asked as he moved deeper into the shop. "Did you get my last letter?"

"Yup, I'll arrange it with my brother and let you know by the end of the week. So little miss you looking for anything interesting?" He asked turning to Kailla.

Kialla looked at him with confusion. "I don't know what you mean?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Well then let me show you around." He started to lead her around the shop showing her all the different toys and trinkets that where around the shop.

"So are you the owner of this store?" She asked.

"I own it with my brother, he would normally be here but he had to run off and take care of somethings'." He said looking at Viktor.

"So Vik what are you plans?"

"Vhat do you mean?" Vik said turning toward them.

"Today what are you going to do?"

"I vas going to show Kailla around Diagon Alley." Viktor said picking up a bottle filled with green liquid. "Vhat is this?"

"Soap that will turn your skin bright pink for a month. Now you need something else to do besides walking around Diagon Alley, why don't you take her some where else. Show her things she needs to see?" Fred raised an eye brow at Viktor.

"But Potter said to keep her here, in Diagon Alley." Viktor said.

"Ah there's been a change he stopped by here before he took off," Fred pulled out a letter from his pocket, "and gave me this. Don't know what it said but he hinted about you taking her somewhere. But you'll have to read it to be sure." He turned back to Kailla and led her to the back of the store.

"So you never really explained why those girls where chasing Viktor."

"Oh right. Well there's Quidditch, a game we play in our world, and he's one of the best seekers in the world so naturally he would have fans. It really is a neat game I'm sure you'll see one the season starts soon and you'll be with Viktor."

"Seeker?"

"Umm I'm not very good at explaining things so… Ah! Here read this little thing here and you'll get it." He walked over to the counter and pulled out a booklet and handed it to her and opened it to the first page.

"_The wizarding national sport. Played on broomsticks by seven players: three Chasers, one Keeper, two Beaters, and one Seeker. Played with four balls: the Quaffle (red) is used for scoring; two Bludgers (black) which try to knock players off their brooms; one Golden Snitch (bright gold with silver wings). The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try to score by throwing the Quaffle through one of the six hoops. Ten points every time a player scores. The Keeper guards the goalposts and tries to prevent the Chasers from scoring. The Beaters try to keep the Bludgers away from their team and knock them towards the opposing team. The Seeker tries to catch the Golden Snitch. Whichever team catches the Golden Snitch earns 150 points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught."_

While she read Fred headed over to a counter and started digging threw the bins started chucking things in a bag. With his back turned Kailla started to walk around the store looking at the things that where shoved on the shelves, so untidy, when she reached a corner draped in pink she couldn't help but stop and look. She picked up a pink bottle with a hunky looking man on the cover, a day dream, she laughed it was a clever idea.

"See something you like?" Fred said as he walked up behind her.

"What is the purpose of this?" She asked holding up the bottle.

"Ah, a new development on an old idea. This is a day dream it was designed for girls in school the day dream would last one class. But these new ones are meant to be used outside of class and multiple times, just a sip and you delve into a dream and the dream only concludes once the bottle is finished. Defiantly for the older audience, have to be of age to purchase it. How old are you?"

Kailla smiled "How old do you think I am?"

"You can't be older then 19."

"Right on the money, I turn 20 next month." She smiled up at him.

He laughed. "Well you are deffinitly able to buy one of these, but are you daring enough to get one? I don't know if a muggle could handle one, but just to be sure," He dug threw the bin. "I'll give you a free one to try." He then dropped it into a bag. "Come we need to find Vik its probably time for you to go." He led her back to the front of the store where Viktor stood reading the letter from Harry.

"Good news I hope." Kailla said as they walked up to him.

"Ve vill see. Come I must show you the rest of Diagon Alley goodbye Fred." Viktor reached out and took Kailla by the arm and started to pull her threw the door.

"Oh wait, I have this bag for you, to keep you entertained." Fred handed Kailla the bag and waved them goodbye.

"What was that all about? Running out of there like that? Something is wrong isn't there?" She asked trying to walk next to Viktor who had suddenly felt the need to speed walk.

"I vill explain later, but now ve must leave."

"Where are we going?" She asked now running along with Viktor.

"To my home." He said as he started to run full speed. "Come you need to move faster."

"I'm sorry but I can't run very fast. I wasn't an athlete." She yelled at him.

"Come get on my back." He stopped and stooped for her to hop on.

"I'm not getting on your back, you can't lift me." He turned and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started to run back toward the hotel. Weaving in and out of crowds Kailla thought that this looked really bad being carried down the street by Viktor.

"Put me down!"

"In a minute." He stopped and she heard him tap his wand on the bricks he then ran threw the doorway and into the pub. He then nonchalantly put Kailla down as he went up to talk to the bar tender. It was hurriedly because he was only talking to him for a second when he turned back to Kailla.

"Come ve need to go." He put out his hand and she took it and he led her to a back room. "This is going to feel very vierd to you but just trust me."

He turned to face her and took both her hands, it happened suddenly, the feeling of pressure on her body became intense. Her ears where suddenly plugged up and her eyes had incredible pressure placed on them. But as soon as it had begun it was over, she opened her eyes to find she stood in a different room then before.

'Velcome to my home." Viktor released her hands and taking out his wand again he sent a flash of light throughout the room making it bright. A fire burst forth in the fire place and lamps where lit on the walls.

"Is this a castle?

"Yes. Come it is late here so I will show you to your room." He led her down a hall and turned corners, but after awhile she lost track of everything. She needed questions answered and she didn't think she was going to get them tonight.

"Viktor tomorrow I want answeres."

Viktor nodded as he opened a door and again with his wand lit a fire in the fireplace, "You have a bathroom just threw there and if you need anything just yell and I'll come running. See you in the morning." He shut the door.

Kailla looked at the bed she wasn't going to sleep if she could help it.

_This is it for now but a new chapter, a better one, is on the way._


	7. Chapter 7

SECRETS

Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, but wish I did, I only own the characters that I create.

A/N: Of course this takes place in England and will most likely travel around but who really knows. This whole situation takes place a few years after Voldemorts fall from power.

Victor closed his door with a sharp bang behind him.

"This was ridiculous!" Watch after this little women, he had obligations else where! Now he was forced to drag this women along for every second of every day!? Insanity! He had his career to think of his fans, even though they drove him absolutely insane chasing him everywhere and what not. But deep down he loved the attention, though he told himself he didn't.

"Damn it." He grabbed the closest thing to him, a lamp, and threw it up against the wall. He sighed shaking his head, that was juvenile, he wasn't a teenager anymore. With a flick of his hand it was fixed and back on the table by him. Viktor ran his hand threw his hair wanting some form of relief from this anger, when the solution hit him like a train.

* * *

He soared up into the clouds as high as he could breathing in the clean air deep into his lungs. This was the life. He flung his head back and let out a howl as loud as he could to the night air. With the exertion of his howl he felt his anger ebbed, she wasn't that bad talked too much but he had dealt with worse.

With how late they had arrived to his home the sun had already began to rise. Viktor stayed till it rose fully, he wanted to feel its heat kiss his cheeks. He looked around him a great peak rose in front of him clouds billowing around, an amazing sight one that you couldn't even dream of.

"I should go back." He thought with reluctance he really didn't want to, but he had to.

He fell back on his broom resulting in a barrel role. His stomach rose to his throat this was the best part, his heart raced, he went cold all over as the wind went rushing past him, he closed his eyes. The thrill that he could hit the ground, dead, excited him above all else. He pulled up as hard as he could, coming to a stop he opened his eyes and looked around him, 50 feet. "Damn could have held it longer."

* * *

Kalia stood looking out her window in confusion, Viktor had raced to the ground with his eyes shut. She had almost cried out but he pulled up just in time she didn't understand him at all. His harsh words threw her off constantly but she didn't think him cruel, just hard, she knew that all she had to do was break through that barrier and she'd be home free. But what would break through it?

Before long there was a knock at her door and Viktor came walking in.

"Did you sleep?" He asked moving toward her.

"No did you?" She turned smiling at him.

"No." He chuckled. "Do you vant to take a shower?"

"No, I took one earlier. So…" She paused not really wanting to ask.

"So….?" Viktor prodded.

"What was with you racing to the ground with your eyes closed?"

"Hard to explain. Come I have food down stairs." He led her down the long flight of stairs they had climbed up only a few hours before. She remembered walking it but couldn't remember they way they had come.

"Last night I told you I wanted some answers."

"Yes I remember, I vill answer them as best I can, but I vont know all the answers."

"That place we were yesterday," She paused hoping he would interject the name. "what exactly is it?"

"Diagon Alley, it's where we do all of our shopping. One of many, but it's the most popular on in Europe They have a hotel for people who come from out of town to stay in, just like you did."

"So do you shop there?"

"No I have someone do it for me." He opened a door for her and led her to a long room with a table. "Here sit here and I'll go get us food." He walked off to get some breakfast for them.

"If you have someone doing your shopping for you why don't you have someone cooking for you?" She asked as he put a plate of slightly burnt eggs, bacon and burnt toast.

"I did, but it died." He said biting into his toast.

"IT?" She asked poking the eggs.

"Yes, my house elf. He served my family for many years but last summer he died." He didn't seem bothered at all by the burnt food, he devoured it like it was steak and potatos'.

"You had an elf doing your cooking for you?" Her mouth opened slightly when she looked up to see a large portrait on the wall with little creatures with leathery skin.

"They live a long time." He had finished in no time and Kailla just sat there looking down at her plat. House elf's? This was all way too confusing.

"So what is on the agenda today?" She asked.

"I have practice today."

"Practice? For what?" All these questions that she had for him flew out the window when she heard they would be leaving..

"Qviditch." He stood and carried his plate back into the kitchen, and since she had decided that her food was entirely inedible she fallowed after him.

"Where you not hungry?" He asked when she appeared around the corner.

"Honestly, yes, but your cooking is terrible." She scraped her plate.

"You think you could do better?" He snapped angrily back at her..

"In fact I know I could, I worked in a kitchen all through high school." He walked past her out into the dinning room and she followed. "You don't take criticism very well do you?"

"Vhat does in matter to you if I take it vell or not?" His voice rose a little.

She stared back at him with shocked eyes, she was only trying to have a conversation with him, she figured if she had to be around him twenty four seven she might as well try to be his friend but he obviously didn't like her. He opened his mouth as if he was going to apologize but her shut his mouth and turned toward the door.

"Come ve need to leave." He picked up his broom again and headed to the door with Kailla right behind him. He walked out into the yard and waited impatiently for her to come by him, "You vill ride on the back." She got on behind him and held on for dear life.

"How long will it take to get there?" She asked as her grip tightened and her eyes closed with the wind.

"A few minutes." He clearly didn't want to talk.

Kailla sat silently on the back and held on so tight she was suprissed that Viktor didn't say anything to her about it. With the wind it made it nearly impossible to think the only thing she could think of was how large Viktor was to hold on to, and how warm he was. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder to try and block the wind from her face.

"Ve are here." He stood up and Kailla fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." She raised her elbow that was now scraped up and bleeding from her fall.

"Come ve must hurry, I'm late, I vill have a medic help you vhen ve get inside." He reached down and pulled her to her feet. The quickly walked down halls and around corners, till she could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. She sighed in relief as since she wasn't really waking she was being dragged behind Viktor, had she not tripped so many times they would have made better time. In the sunlight Kailla saw that they where in a stadium with three hoops at each end and people where flying all around it, she was never going to get used to this.

"Vait here." Kailla stood there watching Viktor walk across the field to a group of men standing talking when he got closer he gave a few a high five and a few took off into the air Viktor stood and talked to a man at the other end in a white robe. Kailla watched Viktor the way he walked all duck footed and unsure, but he still had this presence that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He laughed at what someone had said, then he pointed across the way at her, Kailla jumped a little at the movement. The man in white started to walk across the field toward her.

"Hello Kailla, Viktor tells me that you have some abrasions that need looking after. Go ahead and pull your sleeve up for me." Kailla obliged to him with raising her sleeve. He started to hum to himself as he pulled out a small bottle from with in his robes and dripped a small amount into her elbow, a burning sensation occurred and Kayla tried to pull her arm away but the mans grip only tightened. "It vill be over in a minute." The burning continued and mounted as time went on, tears sprang into Kaillas eyes as she held her breather waiting for it to be over. When it did she inhaled deeply and as a result she became light headed. "Come sit down, you'll feel better in a minute." He led her across the field to sit on a bench.

Kailla looked around to see Viktor, a familiar face, but he was no where to be seen, but she kept hearing his name being called finally she looked up to see him looking down at her. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking all over the place, scanning the ground the stands that rose all around Kailla. Then he vanished in a blur down the field to appear holding something clutched in his fist, a smirk was on his face that Kailla had never seen before, he was enjoying himself. Kailla smiled. Viktor opened his hand and let the thing go, it zoomed away and Kailla quickly lost sight of it, but Viktor went flying off into random directions and each time he had the gold ball in his hand.

"So vhat do you think of our little sport?" The man in the white robes asked next Kailla. One of the men shouted something above her and the man in white stood.

"Its very fast." She said looking up into the sky trying to locate Viktor again but he wasn't up there, no one was, they were all on the ground and walking toward Kailla and the man in white were sitting. Conversation started but Kailla couldn't understand a word, she just sat there and listened to the sounds they made. Viktor was standing in front of her, he didn't look at her but he was talking very fast and pointed to each player and said something to them in turn.

"Come Kailla ve must go." The man in the white said as he helped her to her feet.

"Why?" She figured that the team still needed to practice the couldn't have been there for more than an hour.

"No questions please, ve must hurry." The man walked in front of her and the group of men followed around her closely, her heart speed up fast she knew something bad was happening or had happened. But with her clumsy feet she tripped and fell to the ground. She heard Viktor bark something in an authoritative voice and Kailla was picked up off the ground and thrown over someone shoulder. The group broke out into a run, Kailla covered her mouth with her hand she was on the verge of crying. They ran into the tunnel, Viktor kept barking orders of some sort to the men in the tunnel, when light filled her eyes Kailla was thrown from the shoulder and landed into something hard she didn't realize it was Viktor till his arms wrapped around her.

"Take a breath." He whispered in her ear. She inhaled deeply and the sensation of pressure all over her body took over, she felt as if she would pass out, and then she did, she went limp.

* * *

"Kailla vake up." She felt her shoulder being shaken.

Kailla took a sharp breath as she sat up. "What happened?" She asked trying to focus her eyes.

"They found us, here eat this." He handed her a piece of toast with jam on it. "It vill make you feel better, I made sure not to burn it this time."

Kailla smiled as she took the toast from him, he was trying to make her feel better she like this side of him. "What exactly happened how did you know they found us?" She asked once she had swallowed the last bite.

"One of my team mates saw one of them flying tovard the stadium and alerted the rest of us, ve vont be going out again for awhile now. They know now who is watching you and they vill be keeping tabs on the rest of my team." He said with a tone of malice in his throat, he didn't like the idea so being kept up in his own home.

"I'm sorry." Kailla said.

"Don't be, it vas my fault I took you out at a high risk. Come you should get some sleep." She then realized that she was in her bad at Viktors home, in a bed a bad combination with her mind.

"No, Please, don't make me go to sleep." She reached out and grabbed his shirt with both her hands. Her voice dripped with desperation. Viktor looked at her for a moment with no expression, finally he blinked. He reached his hand up to take her hands off his shirt.

"You'll be fine. I will make you a sleep daunt and you will not have dreams I promise."

A gasp excaped her mouth, "Are you sure?" She was very tired.

"Yes, I take them all the time during the season. Give me two minutes and I'll have it ready for you." He stood from the bed and walked out of the room.

Kailla laid against her pillow and her eyes closed automatically and she was out yet again.

"_WHAT!? YOU LOST HER!?" The voice was loud with anger._

"_I'm sorry sir, but yes, one of them saw us coming and they look the girl and left". The man that sat at the head of the room threw something at the mans head, a grunt was emitted and he fell to the floor unconscious._

"_I want her found! You bring her to me before the month is up or heads will roll!" The man vanished on the spot. The room full of people slowly emptied and finally there stood one man in the center, a smirk was on his face. Kaila would never forget his face as long as she lived._

Kailla twitched awake, her breathing came in short bursts. She looked around the room to in hopes that she would be back home in her warm bed. But a strange room surrounded her, tears that she had been holding back ran freely down her face. Curling into a ball she cried soundlessly into her pillow. When Viktor walked into the room he found her huddled in a corner with a blanket wrapped around her tightly with her head in-between her knees.

"Vhat is wrong?" He asked dropping next to her.

"I fell asleep and dreamed." She told him of the dream she had, she left out the man that stood in the middle of the room. He sat on the floor listening to her without any interruption, when she finished he reached out and took her hands he took her to the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep again," She whispered. "not after that."

"And I vont make you sleep. Just lay down, you need to get some kind of rest." She laid down and to her surprise Viktor didn't leave, he grabbed the blanket from the floor and put it around her.

"So vhat did you think about qviditch?" He asked as he sat down.

"Everything moved way too fast for me to ketch it all. What was that thing you kept catching?" She rolled onto her side to look at him.

"The snitch." Kailla remembered the book that the Wheasley man had had her read.

"That's right that man in the shop made me read this pamphlet. It's a lot different then I pictured in my head." Kailla closed her eyes remembering the game she was able to watch today it was all too confusion.

"Vhat vould you like to do?" Kailla sighed, she really wanted to sleep, but she was afraid to.

"Does that daunt stuff actually work? If I take it I won't dream?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes it vorks, you vont dream." He said sitting up in his seat.

"Could I have some?" She heard Viktor get up from his seat and walk over to where he had found her earlier.

"Here take a sip, if you take too much you'll sleep for a veek." He handed her a small bottle.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispered.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice, and he answered almost too quickly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kailla said as she took the bottle and took a sip from it. Almost as an answer he climbed into bed with her and wrapped the covers around both of them. "Come take a sip or I'll be out before you." He said as he put his hands behind his head. Kailla took a small sip and swallowed, almost immediately her eyes closed. As she drifted off she could have sworn she felt Viktor pull her closer to him and wrap his arms around her.


	8. Chapter 8

SECRETS

Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, certainly wish I did, but sadly I only own the characters that I have created.

Viktor laid still with his arms wrapped tight around Kailla, it scared him when she had passed out, he was still a little upset by it. She was so fragile, then they had flown to the quiditch field, she had held on as tight as she could with her face against his shoulder. Thought he hated to admit it, he was starting to get used to her, even started to like Kailla. But he didn't really need to think about that now did he, his only concern was her safety. At this point he didn't need to think about anything else, Potter and the rest of them were the ones who were looking for the monster. His only job was to keep her safe. She stirred in his arms, he had fallen asleep but he feared that if he moved he would wake her and that was something she needed, he didn't know how long it had been since she had slept. When he walked into the room last night to see her huddled in the corner nearly broke his heart. He was getting restless though, laying here for this long was starting to eat at him, but he certainly didn't mind laying here holding Kailla her hair smelled very pleasant.

When a small moan came from her he let go and started to slip out of the bed. When he reached the door Kailla had curled up on the other end of the bed. 'It would be just fine to leave her' he thought. He walked down the hall to his room to take a shower, he was sure he didn't smell quite well. He heard a tapping at his window and turning to see an owl perched at his window, he quickly let it in. The note around its foot quickly came off and it sat still on his chair obviously expecting a responds.

Viktor-

What happened yesterday? Is Kailla alright? Are you both safe?

Harry

Viktor quickly wrote a responds explaining what happened and that everyone was fine. As he watched the owl fly out of sight he thought about what would have happened if something did happen. But he shook his head as he climbed into he shower, couldn't think those thoughts. He stood in the shower letting the hot water run down him, a flash of her face popped its way into his head. He shook his head again to get it out, he certainly couldn't think that. He quickly turned the water cold.

Once he had fully dressed he went to check in on Kailla but was surprised she was still fast asleep, she must have taken more of the potion then he realized. When he saw that she was still fully dressed the thought that when she woke she certainly wouldn't want to wear the same thing again. He would write to Hermione and have her send some things for Kailla. Some cloths, books, what ever would make the days here go by faster till this all was over. Again he watched an owl fly away out the window, he knew Hermione would get back with him in a day or two but there really was no rush, considering Kailla and he weren't going anywhere.

* * *

He jumped when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Kailla standing outside the door.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Better then I ever have, that stuff you had me take was incredible. Better then any sleeping pill I've ever taken." She said as she moved to a chair.

"Ill give you more tonight if you like." He smiled at her.

"Its not addictive, is it?" She asked apprehensively.

Viktor shook his head. Kailla sighed. "Good, so what are we doing today?" She asked.

Viktor smiled. "Nothing. After vhat happened yesterday I von't risk leaving the grounds. Though ve may be getting visitors some time this veek, they vill make it a little more interesting." He turned back to the window.

Kailla nodded to herself. "Nothing? Sounds good to me." Her head whipped around when she heard tapping from the window she saw Viktor open it and let in a tiny owl.

Viktor knew it had to be from Harry or Hermione, it was the one he had sent to Hermione earlier that morning. He opened it quickly.

Viktor-

We got both your letters and everyone will be there in two days. Some reports have come up. Hope all is well.

Harry

"Ve vill have visitors in a few days." He said as he threw the letter in the fire.

"What ever will we do to pass the time." Kailla said airily.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Viktor asked.

Kailla smiled. "Yes I do, I used to play all the time." She sat up in her seat as she watched Viktor rummage threw a shelf till he pulled out an old board and a sack full of chess pieces.

"I must varn you that this isn't your typical muggle chess." He put the board on the table in front of Kaillas chair. Kailla moved to sit on the floor, Viktor lowered himself to the floor and began to place the pieces around the boards. Kailla watched wide eyed as the pieces moved around on their own, she was so taken back by this game she couldn't keep her consintration. She was good at chess, but this game she lost faster that she ever had before. It was over before it began, Viktor chuckled to himself. "I thought you said you knew how to play." He laughed again.

Suddenly Kaillas completive side kicked in. "Put the pieces back on the board. I'm not going to let you win that easy."

They played all afternoon and into the night, the time moved quickly and before they knew it the sun had set outside. But still they played on. They took few breaks to grab a quick bite to eat or use the bathroom, but with Voktors lack of good sportsmanship he had to demand a rematch every time Kailla won and Kailla did the same when he won. Talking didn't really happen in this game, occasionally viktor would try to distract Kailla by humming or talking to her but she would snap at him or throw a piece at him.

"Vell, vell, vell look vhat ve have here!" Viktor moved his last piece. "Check mate! HA! I VIN!!!" He threw his fists up onto the air triumphantly. Out of pure poor sportsman's ship Kailla threw her king at his head. "Vhat do you not take loosing very vell?" He laughed as another piece flew past his ear.

"So what if I don't, whats it to you!" Kailla folded her arms over her chest in pure irritation.

Viktor stood and stretched, popping and cracking sounds came from all over his body making Kaillas nose crinkle in disgust. "Come ve should go eat something." He walked around the small table to help her to her feet when he extended his hand she glared at it but took it all the same. When she made it to her feet she nearly fell right over when she realized her legs were completely asleep.

"Vhats wrong?" He asked confused at her lack of balance.

"My legs are asleep." She said, Viktor boomed with laughter. Kailla shook her legs trying to get her legs to wake up as quickly as possible. But it seemed pointless. Viktor gave up waiting and lifted her into his arms and started to walk to the kitchens. When they entered he sat her on the counter and he began to rummage in the cupboards for food. Kailla rubbed her legs waking them up slowly watching Viktor go from cupboard to cupboard.

"Vell it looks like I'm out of food." He said shutting the last cupboard and turning to Kailla. A laugh emitted from behind Kailla.

"We planned ahead for that." It was Hermione she had bags of food in her hands and Harry was close behind her with just as many bags.

"You vere'nt supposed to be here till tomorrow." Viktor said shocked by their sudden arrival.

"Well we wrapped up business sooner then expected so we took off a little early." Hermione said putting the bags down on the counter.

"Did we play chess that long?" She asked him he merely shrugged. "How long have we played?" She asked.

Viktor turned to took at the clock, it was close to five in the morning. "Over tvelve hours at least." He said with shock in his voice.

"You like to play chess Kailla?" Hermione asked pulling out loafs of bread.

"Yes very much, me and my brother would play when ever it rained back home." Kailla paused, she hadn't thought about him in so long, tears sprang to her eyes. He hadn't even been in the ground for a month and she was forgetting him already! She was disgusted with herself, she jumped down from the countertop and ran out of the kitchen with her hands over her mouth.

"Kailla!?" Hermione yelled after her. But Kailla didn't stop she just kept running she couldn't remember how to get to her room so she ran aimlessly through Viktors house till she found a simple secluded room far away from the kitchen. The room was bare, there was only one chair and a fireplace in the room and she threw herself into the chair and let in all out. Tears ran down her face and fair amount of snot from her nose but she didn't try to stifle it she just let it all go. She could see her brothers smiling face flashing before her eyes and then flipping it to finding him in his room cold with his eyes wide open, a silent scream was on his lips. He was her best friend and he was gone forever. She started to run dry and just sat there in the chair staring off into the empty fireplace a blank expression on her face.

"Oh come on Kailla don't do this to yourself."

"Why not?" She whispered.

"Because you know better."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

She was being too hard on her self, the strain of being nearly kidnapped then taking off into a hidden world. It was finally getting to her, for one thing she was hearing voices. Kailla now attempted to wipe her face clean with her hands she couldn't believe how stupid she was being she could and never and would forget her brother he was her best friend, how could you forget your best friend? You couldn't. She stood from the chair and walked to the window and stared out at the now rising sun, sun rises always made her calm down. The spreading warmth of light could make her melt.

"Kailla?!" She could hear Viktor calling for her but she didn't try to get his attention. She felt that she needed to be alone for the moment, alone with her thoughts. She knew he would find her eventually, she just wanted to watch the sun rise. She could hear him getting closer as the sun got higher in the sky, the closer he came the more uneasy she got. She didn't really under stand why, he was a good person she knew that if he wasn't she would have been dead by now.

"Kailla!!" He was very close probably just out side the door. There was a knock and the door opened and she knew she had been found.

"Kailla." Viktor walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Are you alright?" He asked walking slowly toward her.

"Sun rises are so beautiful don't you think?" She said not turning from the window.

"Yes they are." He came to stand beside her staring out the window with her. "Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"I miss my brother Viktor. I miss my family, I want to see them." She quickly wiped the tear away that had formed at her eye.

"I understand." It was all he said, but then surprisingly he raised one arm and put it around her shoulder. "You may not believe it but, it vill get better vith time." Kailla stepped into his arm standing close to him.

"I know it will. Its just the waiting that's killing me." Kailla finally turned to look at Viktor, his eyes were filled with distress and concern.

"It vill get easier." He tightened his hold on her.

"It better." She rolled her eyes. Viktor laughed even in her saddest moment she was still entertaining.

"Come ve should go have some food. I believe Hermione should have it all ready for us. She is a better cook then I am." Viktor said pulling her away from the window.

"Well that's not hard to achieve." Kailla laughed.

"Ha ha you are so funny." Viktor said sardonically. They walked back to the kitchen Viktor never took his arm from Kailla till they reached to door, he smoothly removed it and let it fall to his side. Kailla noted that he had left a very large cold spot were his arm had once been.

"There you are, Kailla are you alright? You gave me quit a fright." Hermione asked moving toward Kailla.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm starving though." Kailla was hit suddenly with how hungry she actually was. Hermione quickly ran off into the kitchen.

"Well come sit down I have breakfast all ready for you two." She pulled out two chairs right next to each other with plates in front of them. Kailla hurriedly moved to sit down hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long to get her food. Viktor plopped down heavily in his seat next to her. "You look quite tired Viktor. I think after we eat you should take some of that sleeping stuff." Kailla said.

"Maybe I vill. Only if you take some that is." He said turning to her.

"Works for me. This time I wont take as much." Hermione walked back out of the kitchen with dishes floating along in front and behind her.

"Alright here we go, I've got eggs, bacon, sausage you name it I think I have it here." The plates slowly descended to the table.

"Oh my Hermione this reminds me of Hogwarts." Harry had been following her closely behind her carrying a pitcher of some kind of liquid.

"It does doesn't it?" She said sitting down across from Kailla, she was staring at her like she was trying to read her mind Kailla quickly started to spoon mounds of potato's and eggs onto her plate. Eating went by quickly and eventless Viktor ate quietly and finished very quickly.

"So vere is Ron? I thought he vould be here vith you." Viktor asked leaning back in his seat. Hermione distinctly turned her eyes away.

"No he's," Harry paused a little, clearly trying to find the right words. "still working."

Viktor nodded knowingly, there was obviously something that Kailla didn't know.

"Were does he work?" Kailla asked.

"The ministry, same as me. We're both Aurors'." Kailla nodded but was still confused.

"What is that exactly? An Auror?"

"A dark wizard catcher." Harry said.

"Oh and do you work there too?" She asked Hermione.

She shook her head. "No I own that book store that you met Harry and I in. I bought it one year ago." She said this very happily.

"You a business owner!?" Kailla said surprised. "Your only what 22?"

"23 actually." Hermione smiled wider.

"How did you accomplish that one?"

"Hermione wrote a very popular book, best seller actually. Now she owns the bookstore and helps me and Ron." Harry said as he chewed on a bit of apple.

"That's quit impressive." Kailla said.

"Thank you."

Viktor stirred in his seat. "That reminds me Harry. You said something about some reports?"

"Oh yes. Well reports have been coming in that there have been some sightings of Klark. So naturally we had to investigate, but it all turned out to be a distraction. They ransacked Kaillas apartment they took some things that was obvious."

"What!? They took some of my stuff? What did they take?" Kailla felt a quiver of panic run down her back.

"We don't know that yet, but when we figured it out we were too late. They got one of your room mates, they took her and we haven't been able to find her. We expect the worst." Kailla was completely surprised, they took one of room mates, a person that could have possibly been a very close friend in the end and now that person was gone and it was because of Kailla.

"So what was the name of the man that is trying to kill me?" Kailla asked leaning forward.

"His name is Klark." Harry said. Kailla sat back and thought for a moment his name was Klark.

* * *

"Come Kailla ve need to get some sleep." Viktor and Harry had finished their discussion on what they should do, Kailla hadn't heard a word she was to busy contemplating what SHE wanted to do about all this.

"Yes we do, you look awful." She laughed.

"You are so funny." He said sardonically, Kailla laughed.

He lead her up the stairs, Kailla could hear Harry and Hermione cleaning up and talking in low voices.

"So you fell very quiet after a vhile. Vhat vas that all about?" Viktor asked once they had reached her room. Kailla merely shrugged, "Didn't really have a lot to say."

"Vhat are you thinking Kailla?" Viktor asked firmly, he obviously had an idea that Kailla was planning something.

"Nothing." She said tentatively she didn't think he would approve of her idea.

"You vill tell me even in I have to give you Veritaserum." He said pointing his finger at her.

"Whats that?" She asked sitting down on her bed.

"The most powerful truth potion, you couldn't tell a lie if you drank it." He said with his arms folded tightly across his chest. "Now what are you thinking of doing?"

"I'll tell you but not now, in the morning, or evening what ever. When we wake up." Kailla said as she started to take her shoes off.

"Fine." Viktor walked over to her night stand and took out the small bottle. "Here take some." Kailla took it and swallowed a small amount.

"Your turn." She said handing it back. Viktor took a small amount too, smaller then Kailla.

"Vell, good night." He turned to leave.

"Wait. Would you sleep with me again?" Kailla asked hastily. Viktor turned and walked around the other side of the bed and sat down to take his shoes off.

"Thank you." Kailla said as she scooted close to Viktor, with luck he picked up on the clue, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Good night." He said in her ear. But no responds came, Kailla was out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

SECRETS

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, certainly wish I did, but sadly I only own the characters that I have created.

Kailla twitched against his hand, he merely chuckled. "Just relax." His continued to run his hand down her back till he reached her butt and gave it a strong painful squeeze.

"I have waited for this moment a long time. I've dreamed of you for years." He breathed heavily into her ear as a cold hand ran through her hair.

"Please, let me go." She pleaded, pushing with all her might against him as tears ran down her face.

"Please," He leaned forward and licked the tears off her face. "don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He kissed her cheek forcefully. "Your mine now, and you will do as I ask." He ran his hands down her back once more and began to lift her shirt, running a hand up it to undo her bra while the other pulled her shirt up over her head. He then grabbed her face and began to kiss her, painfully. He bit her lower lip, the taste of blood filled her mouth she again tried to push him away but he grabbed her hands and held them tight against her body. He kicked her feet out from under her and she fell hard to the ground, but with in seconds her was on her. Running his hands all over her body, she started to tremble and shake violently. Behind her she heard a door fly open with a bang.

"Get off her!" This voice she recognized and cried with joy. Viktor stood in the door with his wand raised high.

"I beg your pardon, but the lady and I are busy." The man on top of Kailla pulled his own wand out and pointed it at Viktor. With no words spoken a green light shot out the end and hit Viktor square in the chest. He fell to the floor, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Kailla opened her eyes suddenly. Her blankets twisted tightly around her, she gasped quickly for air, panic still held her tight.

"Viktor!?" She called down the hall. She ran to his room which was just a few doors down from her own. Frantically she looked for him, when there was no sight of him she started to panic more. She looked under the bed and in the closet. Then she heard it, the shower running, she went to the bathroom door and flung it wide open. The room was full of steam, but that didn't stop her she reached for the shower handle and pulled it open sharply. There stood Viktor holding a bar of soap and his eyes wide with surprise with having Kailla standing there.

"You're alive!" She exclaimed flinging her arms wide and jumping on Viktor giving him a hug.

"Vhat za hell, Kailla!" He said angrily, but it vanished when he heard her crying against his chest. "Vhat ever made you think I vas dead?" He asked dropping the soap and wrapping his arms around her and began to stroke her hair. She then replayed her nightmare to him, he grew very stiff at the details of the roughness she had to endure from Karl. Once she had finished Viktor held her tight still letting the water run down them both.

"It's all right Kailla, everything is fine." He continued to run his hand over her hair.

"Viktor?" She said suddenly very stiff.

"Yeah?"

"Your naked." She said.

"Vell von usually is vhen taking a shower." He laughed.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." With out another word she was out the door and back to her room. She was so embarrassed, she began to pace the room trying to think of what to do. She couldn't face him again, to think she was with a naked man it made her blush fiercely. When a knock came at the door she jumped the ran to hide behind the bed.

"Kailla are you awake yet?" Hermione called through the door. Kailla sighed with relief.

"Yes, come in." She called. The door opened and Hermione came in holding a large bag.

"I brought you some clothes. I'm sure you sick to death with wearing the same cloths everyday. Oh, and there are some pajamas also." She put the bag on the bed. "I guessed on your size I hope everything fits, if not let me know and I'll fix them." She raised her wand and gave it a little shake.

"Thank you. I have been getting tired of wearing the same thing over and over." She walked forward to take a look, Hermione had good taste.

"Oh, well you probably want to take a shower first don't you? Let me see." She walked to the bathroom. When another knock came to the door Kailla ran into the bathroom. "Thanks, I think I will take a shower." She unceremoniously shoved Hermione out and locked the door. She pressed her ear to the door, to hear who had come into the room.

"She's going to take a shower, Viktor."

"Hmm." She heard come from him.

Kailla started to think what if he unlocked the door and came in? What would she say? She turned to the shower and turned it on, Hermione wouldn't let him in. She heard her door open and close, they left surely. She sighed with relief and began undressing.

The shower felt great, she was now drying her hair with a towel. She felt cleaner then she had ever before, considering she hadn't had one in a few days. Once her hair was dry she stepped out into her bedroom to see what options she had to wear. She looked over her choices, she had to laugh as she thought of what she had been wearing before an old t-shirt that she should have thrown away years ago and a pair of old jeans that were two sizes too big. Hermione had picked out very cute cloths, Kailla picked a simple white t-shirt that fit snug to her body and a pair of jeans that fit better then any she now owned herself.

After dressing she looked at her self in the mirror and she had to admit that she looked like a different person in these cloths, mostly because these actually fit her. She brushed threw her hair once more to get it smooth once more. She walked to the window to see the sun setting in the distance. Sun rises were beautiful but sun rises always made her sad. Possible because it meant she was supposed to go to sleep. But she was wide awake and had no plans of sleeping any time soon. She thought back on the shower incident, Viktor standing there naked as the day he was born. It made her blush, him standing there. She shook her head to get the image out of her mind, she didn't dare leave her room afraid of dinging him waiting just outside her door wanting an explanation. She walked around her room for a few minutes but when her stomach growled she knew she would have to venture out to find food. Quietly she moved to the door and opened it, nothing. She moved into the hall as quite as she possibly could hoping that the floor didn't squeak or anything. When she reached Viktors door she could see light under it, she could hear him walking around. Her thoughts wandered again making her blush once more.

Once she reached the kitchens she quickly made herself a sandwich and began to scarf it down as quick as she could. But with only a few bites left she heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. She froze, in mid-chew. But she sighed when she saw Harry walk into the room.

"Ah, I was hoping it was you down here. Viktors gone all moody. So did we do well with the cloths?" He asked.

"Yes, they're very nice thank you. I must have looked awful in my old cloths." She said swallowing her sandwich.

"Good, you look very nice. So," He paused. "your dream last night. Hermione believes it could be a small vision of the future, where as I think it could be just a nightmare. What do you think?" He asked.

"Um, I well, I haven't thought about it. I agree with you both, but I gave up long ago to analyze my dreams it was too exhausting." She took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well I wouldn't worry. But any dream you have please tell me, Viktor or Hermione. There could be very valuable information in them, who knows you could find out where he is. Or…." Harry trailed off.

Kailla was getting nervous, any moment Viktor could come down stairs, she wanted to get back to her room. "I'm sorry Harry but I would like to be alone for awhile, if you'll excuse me I think I'll go up to my room." Kailla said as she grabbed her sandwich and walked toward the door.

"You're running away rather quickly." He said as she was just about to walk out the door. She turned to look at him, a smirk was on his face that made Kailla think he knew what she was thinking.

"I'm not running I'm walking." And she was gone out the door and heading up the stairs to her room. But there was one thing she forgot, the way to her room. She stood mid-way up the stairs just staring up them trying to remember the way. Decidedly she marched up the stairs she knew all she needed to find was the light from Viktors door and she would know that she was close. She made her way slowly not wanting to drop her sandwich, in the distance she could hear Viktor talking. She walked quieter, he was arguing with someone, Kailla froze.

"You know vhat he said I cant leave the castle! If I do they could follow me back here to Kailla. I'm not going to risk that." He sounded irritated, Kailla could see the light under his door now as she continued forward listening carefully.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Viktor asked. Kailla couldn't hear the other person, they were clearly keeping their cool better then Viktor. It had to be Hermione he was talking to there was no one else in the house. She continued walking down the hall quietly she knew she was close to her room but froze when she heard Viktor next words.

"Vhat is that supposed to mean?" His voice rose dangerously. "How dare you say that to me, this is just a favor to Harry."

Kailla was rooted to the spot

"Vhy vould you say that? You know I have no feelings for her, it's purely professional."

Kailla stood still, frozen, clearly the discussion was directed toward her. Her mind started to race, what were they talking about? Why were they talking about her? 'Purely professional.' With that playing in her mind she ran off to her room with her sandwich in hand. As she reached to open her door she heard Viktors door open.

"Kailla?" He called down the hall.

Kailla froze with her door half open, what should she do?

"Kailla come here, please." Viktor said walking back into his room. Leaving his door open for her, Kailla hesitated, she could just go in her room and pretend like she didn't hear him.

"Kailla!" He called again, irritation saturated his voice.

"Crap." Kailla said under her breath. She walked slowly to his room when she entered his room she saw Viktor standing by the fire with his arms folded across his chest. She stood there with her heart beating wildly.

"Kailla, I'm going to be leaving." Viktor turned to her.

"Oh." Kailla stood speechless in front of him holding a half eaten sandwich in her hand.

"I shouldn't be gone long, but I don't vant you to tell Harry or Hermione vhere I've gone. Hopefully I vont be gone long a few hours at the most, so you vont have to cover form me too long." He walked away from the fire and grabbed a cloak draped over the chair next to Kailla.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I….I cant tell you, at least not now." He stood infront of her looking down at her.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Probably." He said taking a small step toward her.

"Promise to be careful?" She asked.

"I promise." Viktor dropped his cloak and wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her. When he stepped away he smiled to himself. "Just in case." He said as he bent down and picked up his cloak and walked out the door leaving Kailla standing there with her mouth wide open.

"What was that all about?" She said to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

SECRETS

SECRETS

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, certainly wish I did, but sadly I only own the characters that I have created.

Ron stood in the doorway of Hermiones book store, rain pooring around him, he hoped against all hope that Viktor would arrive soon. His arm bled freely from the wound he had received in his escape. Karl was not a man that you cross easily. Ron had been under cover for a few months finding out what the activities of Karl were, he hadn't found out much and now he was running for his life.

"Ron." Ron whipped around with his wand held high above his head ready to attach, but with a sigh he trapped it to his side.

"Ron vhat happened to you? You are bleeding all over the place." Viktor hopped lightly off his broom and walked hurriedly to Rons side.

"They got me just as I disapperated. Not quick enough, I guess." Ron slumped against the door, sliding down a little. "If it's not too much to ask, would you take a wack at a healing charm? I'm terrible at them." Viktor shook his head.

"Lets get out of here then I'll do it." He grabbed Ron around the waist and smacked his head with his wand.

"Oh, my, why didn't I think of that!" He stood as the cool feeling ran down his body. "This will make things a lot easier, wont it?"

"I'll say, now lets get out of here. Before we're seen and Harry notices me gone."

Kailla laid in bed looking out her window, the tight feeling in her chest hadn't left since Viktor had kissed her goodbye. She wondered what the kiss could have meant, perhaps forgiveness for walking in on Viktor in the shower. Or something worse. She rolled over not wanting to think about it any longer. For once in her life she actually wanted to fall asleep. Ah, but she couldn't do that! If she did who knows what she would dream. What if she dreamed about Viktor? What if it was bad? She couldn't handle that. She flopped around on the bed in frustration wanting the frustration to end. Relief came sooner then she thought when she heard footsteps down the hallway to her room.

"Kailla! Do you want to come eat something?" Harry was at my door knocking quickly.

"Sure." She jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Alright, right let's go." He smiled at her warmly and grabbed her hand to lead her down the hall. "So how is your stay going? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Ha! You make it sound as if I were a guest." She laughed.

"Well, you know what I mean. It's not torturous, right?" He asked with a more serious tone.

"No it's not as bad as I thought it would be. You know when I was first grabbed in the streets." She laughed again.

"Hmm…." She figured Harry had a real reason for taking Kailla out of her room, not just for food.

They walked in silence to the kitchen, Kailla was thinking that Harry had to know about Viktor being gone. If he asked she would just say he was out cold in his room.

"Is something wrong Harry?" She asked as she sat down on the counter as Harry began to rummage threw the cupboards.

"Hmm…" Was all he said.

Kailla folded her arms waiting for him to say something. "I can wait." She said under her breath.

"The day you were taken….. Did he say anything to you? Viktor?" He looked serious now, more so then Kailla had ever seen him.

"No. He just ignored me."

"Really?" Harry paused in his action of spreading butter on some toast. "Not a thing….. then why?" He started to spread the butter again but was missing the bread completely, he was buttering his hand.

"Harry, your buttering you hand." He acted as if he didn't hear her. "HARRY!" She said it as loud as she could. She got the affect she wanted, he jumped. Unfortunately he slipped and cut his wrist.

"Ast!! Damn it." He quickly grabbed a cloth and threw it over his wrist. In his haste he dropped the knife and the bread.

"Oh my." Kailla flung herself on the situation grabbing his wrist and held the towel as tight as she could to his wrist. "I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't think you would slip." She began spouting her apologies.

"Kailla, Kailla, its alright. Take your hand away, I can heal it." Harry said in a low voice.

"Wha…. Bu….." She hesitated but when she saw the wand in Harry's hand she let go.

He waved his wand over his wrist and the huge gash vanished. Kailla's mouth fell, if she could have managed it, it would have hit the floor.

"How did you all learn this kind of stuff?" She mumbles under her breath as she ran the dirty rag under the fosset.

"School, mostly. A lot of it I learned out of school, something's just can't be learned in school." Harry had sat down as Kailla took over her search for the food.

"Sandwiches alright?" She asked as she now found the bread.

"Yeah that sounds great." Harry sat there rubbing his hand threw his hair repeatedly as he watched Kailla make them both sandwiches. A few time Kailla thought that he was going to say something. When she finished the sandwiches she laid them both down in front of them and she immediately started eating.

"Wow! Kailla where did you learn to make a sandwich like this? I've never tasted anything so good."

"Well my brother and I had this dream that we would open a sandwich shop after we graduated from college. But… Well you know what happened." She looked at Harry closely. Closer than she had ever before.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Harry nodded with his mouth full of food.

"What is going on? I mean really, I mean I know something big is happening. But what is it?" Kailla had to know, it had been bugging her for too long to remain silent.

Harry arched an eyebrow as he finished chewing his food. "Well, umm…." He ran his hand over his face and the cleared his throat. Stalling for time clearly.

"Hello!! Vhere is everyone?" Viktor called from the hall way just outside the kitchen door.

"We're in here!" Harry called.

Kailla's heart started pounding. The kiss. 'What am I going to do!?' She thought as she shoved more of the sandwich in her face.

"Harry, vould you come here please?" Viktor called again.

Kaillas eyes narrowed, he was avoiding her. She stood and walked over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. She downed it faster than she meant to. Harry stood from his chair and walked calmly out the door.

"What the….." Harry said.

"I can explain, Harry!" A different man's voice chimed in. One that Kailla had never heard before.

"Well, you better start form the beginning then. Come in the kitchen , you can meet Kailla." She heard three sets of feet come into the kitchen.

"Kailla this is my best friend Ron." Kailla turned and froze. She saw Viktor leaning against the door frame, she barely noticed the new comer.

"Hi." She said. "Excuse me." The she booked it out of the kitchen faster that she had ever moved before.

"Kailla!" Harry called after her. "What was that about?" Viktor only shrugged.

"I'll go find out." He pushed off the door and followed her up the stairs as fast as he could, hoping to get her before she made it to her room. He wanted to see her.

When he reached her room he could hear the shower running. Quietly he opened the door, he heard her crying. Not again, he rolled his eyes.

"Kailla." She squeaked when he said her name.

"What are you doing in here Viktor? I'm in the shower."

"That didn't stop you from coming in vhen I was in the shower." He laughed.

"That…. That was different." She was panicking.

"Yes, I know. Now vhat's wrong Kailla?" He stepped closer to the shower so that he could hear her better.

"Just go away." She started to sob even harder. Viktor had had enough, he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the shower.

"Viktor?! What are you doing?" Kailla covered herself as much as she could.

"Tell me vhats wrong." He said stepping closer to her.

"Wha… Get out I'll tell you when I'm done." She had grabbed the wash cloth to cover her self even more.

He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her to him. "No, now." With this slight contact Viktor's heart went racing. Kailla Merely started to sob harder into his shoulder, all he could do was hold her to him.

"It….. it was that kiss." She sobbed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Why did you kiss me?"

"That's vhy you're crying?" He was shocked, he thought it was obvious.

"One of the reasons. Why did you?" She looked up into his face with her red eyes and snot covered face.

"Well….."


	11. Chapter 11

SECRETS

SECRETS

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, certainly wish I did, but sadly I only own the characters that I have created.

"Well……" He bent his head to hers and sucked hard on her mouth. She pushed against his chest trying to get him off but he held her tighter. As his mouth moved against hers and worked its magic she wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper, soon after his tongue invaded her mouth. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her hand fists full of hair. Viktor ran his hands down her back and cupped her butt; he lifted her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his middle. He broke the kiss only to open the shower and take her to the bed.

"Viktor please….. What is going on?" Kailla whispered as he dropped her on the bed and began to take his cloths off.

"Vhat does it look like Kailla?" At that point he was back on top of her kissing her wildly and running his hands all over her body leaving her skin hot.

"Wait, please." She said as he ran kisses down her neck.

"Vhat?" His voice tainted with frustration.

"Please tell me the truth. Don't make me regret this in the morning." She pushed him away from her to look into his eyes.

"Kailla….." Viktor whispered as he ran his hand through her hair. He stumbled to a halt as a loud bang came at the door.

"Viktor! Get out here now!" It was Hermione that was banging on the door. Viktor looked at Kailla for just one second longer then stepped out of the shower.

"Vhat is it!?" Viktor yelled as he made his way to the door.

"Is it true?" Hermione wasn't yelling now she Kailla figured the door had to be open at that point.

"Is vhat true?" Viktor barked.

"Did you really go help Ron like that? Did you save him?" Hermione's voice cracked as she said it, tears were forming in her eyes' that was for sure.

"Yes it is true." Then a sound of Hermione throwing her arms around Viktor and a tearful explosion of thank you's and other mumblings fell out of her mouth. At this point Kailla stepped slowly out of the shower and locked the bathroom door. She didn't want to hear what was going on between Viktor and Hermione at the moment. Once she closed the door Kailla leaned against the door letting the tears fall down her face without stopping them. Why was this happening, she didn't understand anything at this point. Why was she having such strong feelings for Viktor, she wished that she didn't have them. Wished more than anything that she didn't feel the way she did. More than anything she wished she was at home with her mother at this point. She was the only person she could ever talk to about boys not that there were lots of them in her life. Every time a boy made her cry or looked at in a way that would make her heart race she would call her mother and tell her everything. But now she would never be able to tell her mother her pains over this boy.

"Kailla?" Viktor was standing on the other side of the door. "Vhy did you lock the door?" She could feel him try and turn the doorknob, she also knew that it would take only one swing of his wand and it would be open again and if he did that she would do nothing to stop him from coming in. She almost wished that he would so he could see that pain that he puts her through.

"Please, just go away." She whispered it very softly. A fresh wave of tear fell down her face as she heard him retreat from the door. Sobs emitted from her mouth as she heard her bedroom door close. She lay on the floor not even bothering to grab a towel to cover her. She wept openly on the bathroom floor for hours till she shivered violently as the room became cold. Before she knew what had happened blackness swallowed her whole.

* * *

She stood in a dark room, she remembered it as the same room as the vile murder of Jack the cab driver. Kailla moved to the back of the room afraid that she would be seen by the hooded man sitting on the makeshift throne. The room only contained three people one of course sitting on the throne the other two where kneeling down in front of him.

"You understand what is expected of you in this mission?" The man on the throne said.

"Yes, yes I do." One of the men stood, Kailla fell back against the wall. The red headed man! Ron! The man in the castle, Kailla was as good as dead. Kailla began to scream like she had never screamed before.

* * *

When Kailla woke she was still on the bathroom floor her heart raced she twitched as she remembered the dream that she just had. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, but she could try. She stood off the floor and put her cloths back on she placed herself on the toilet and just sat there waiting for the nock on the door to come. It seemed as though she was meant to have dreams and there was nothing that was going to stop her from having them. Then it cam the nock that she had been expecting.

"Kailla, Are you alright? I thought I heard you scream." It was Hermione at the door. Did Kailla dare to let her in? "Did you have another dream?"

"Yes." Kailla said quietly.

"What happened?" Hermione tried to open the door but Kailla still had it locked. "May I come in?"

"No." Kailla didn't feel like being face to face with anyone at this point.

"Well, tell me what happened in your dream. Maybe it will make you feel better." Hermione's voice cracked slightly as she talked.

"I saw _HIM _in it. He was sending two men out on a mission."

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"Yes." Only a few more words and she would know the whole truth about her friend Ron.

"Um, what, what did they look like?"

"I only saw one, he had red hair. Just like Ron."

"Kailla please let me come in. There are some things I need to explain to you about what is going on. Please let me in."

"No, you can explain through the door."

"Well there is something you need to know about Ron. He works for the Ministry with Harry. They work in the same department when Karl came to power they were assigned to the case to bring him down. Ron was able infiltrate his organization and had been working as a double agent. But somehow they found him out and now he is on the run from them. This is the only place he will be safe."

"Why should I believe this? How do you know that he isn't just lying to you and is really just trying to get to me so that Karl can get me?" What made Ron so different than every other person out there?

"Kailla please let me in and you will understand, please." Hermione sounded desperate at this point.

"No. I'll stay in here and you can stay out there thank you. You can go away now." Kailla heard Hermione sigh and walk out of the room and close the door behind her. Kailla walked over to the door and listened very carefully as she opened the door. She didn't hear anyone move in her room. Before she had time to think she ran out of the bathroom and ran to her bedroom door and locked it. Now she would be safe, as safe as a person could be with a house with three wizards and one witch that could easily unlock the door with just a wave of their wands. She stood staring at her door think at any moment the door would fly open and Ron would be standing there with his wand pointed at me. The green light, always the green light. She slowly back away from the door and turned quickly to her window to close the blinds. As she grabbed the curtains she felt something hard behind them. Her heart sped up and her legs begin to wobble as she fell backwards to the floor.

"Who are you?" She asked quickly as she made her way to her door.

"It's just me. Vhy vere you so rude to Hermione?"

"Viktor, what are you doing in here?" She asked running her hand through her hair.

"I want to know why you locked me out of your bathroom." He stepped away from the window and turned and closed the curtains.

"What … I … you …." She stuttered as she fell against the bed.

"It seems to me that we were very rudely interrupted earlier. Vhy did you lock me out?" He stepped toward her looking in her eyes.

"I just thought it might have been a mistake, you being in my shower like that."

"A mistake? I vouldn't have called it that." He said moving to sit on the bed next to her.

"Not a mistake just…. I'm sorry … I just." She turned away from him.

"Tell me. I vould think at this point, after all ve have been through, I vould think you vould be able to be honest with me." He turned to face her looking deep into her eyes.

"I um, would you please not look at me when I say this." She asked trying to stay focused.

He nodded and turned away from her and looked at her head board. He not only put her at ease but it made the words just flow out of her mouth.

"Viktor, I find my self falling in love with you. I don't know what it is, if it's just the situation that we are in but, I just…" She stopped there for only one reason. Viktor had turned to look at her. She stopped short with the look in his eyes.

"Do you svear it?" He asked leaning foreword.

All Kailla could muster was a nod. He grabbed her by the face and began to kiss her just as passionately as he had in the shower.

"You don't know how happy this makes me." He kissed her neck as he ran his hand down her back to lift her shirt up.

"Why? Because you're going to get some tail?" Kailla asked as her eyes began to tingle with the formation of tears.

"No." He stopped his movement and looked deep into her eyes once again. "Cant you see it Kailla, the feelings that you are feeling now, I feel the same."

At his words Kailla couldn't help herself she threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him with so much ferocity that Viktor had to push her away slightly so that he could breath.

"I get the feeling that ve are on the same page now?" Kailla nodded as she kissed Viktor on the neck. "Vell I vont argue." He grabbed her head and began to suck on her lips. Her hands began to pull on his shirt her hands ran up his shirt caressing his chest. He was more muscular than he appeared.

"Kailla?"

"What?" She looked away from him.

"Believe me when I say this." He grabbed her head to have her look at him. "You can trust Ron. He is very trustvorthy. Do you believe me?"

"What?" Kailla moved away from him. "Is this why cam hid in my room? To tell me that?" he stood from her bed and walked away from him. "Get out, get out now."

"Vhy? Vhat is going on?" Viktor stood and made a move to grab Kailla but she swung her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"You lied to me. You don't feel anything for me you just want me to trust Ron. Well guess what, I'm not going to ever trust him."

"Lied about vhat? Kailla I do have feelings for you, I just want you to trust me is all." Kailla moved farther away from him and ran into the bathroom.

"Go away! I don't trust you, now leave me alone!" She slammed the door shut.

"Kailla, please! Let me explain!" He banged on the door as she shut it. But his cries fell on deaf ears as she started the shower once again and stripped down naked. She stepped into the warm water and huddled in the corner so as to make it so she couldn't hear any of Viktor cries. What if this was all a lie? What would she do? She couldn't run they would find her in a second if she stepped out side the door of this castle. What was she going to do?

_The chapter ends kind of funny but don't worry I have a good one coming._


End file.
